


A Merry Birthday and Christmas

by Shivasalan



Series: Thriller Pair One Shots [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff. Sort of, M/M, One Shot, holiday theme, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old One Shot. Fluffy... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Birthday and Christmas

"Neh, Ryo-chan, happy birthday," Fuji smiled looking at Ryoma, a wrapped box in hand. The box was small, and black, the ribbon silver, his favorite color. Golden eyes looked up at the brunette and the golden eyes boy smiled.

The older placed the box in the younger's glove covered hand, and smiled, urging him to open it up. He did so, gasping at the gift resting in a blanket of cotton. A silver pendant, with a confession etched into its smooth surface. I love you. Ryoma looked up at Fuji, who smiled softly, his eyes opened.

"Fuji-semp—"Ryoma started but was interrupted with a kiss on the lips from Fuji. The kiss lingered a second more, before Fuji pulled away to looked at the flushing boy. They seemed obvious to the fact they stood in public in front of the large shimmering Christmas tree.

"I love you to, Syusuke." He said, kissing the boy lightly on the lips, the brunette smiling into the kiss.

"Aww! Kawaii! O'chibi and Fujiko kissing beneath the Christmas tree! Isn't that kawaii, Oishi?" He asked, hugging the black haired boy's arm, an energetic smile on the red head. Ryoma blushed red, Fuji chuckling a bit, wrapping his arms around Ryoma's waist, drawing him near.

"Eiji, let's leave them be on their date."Oishi, the responsibly and considerate one suggested, taking the attention of the redhead, they were soon on their merry way.

Ryoma smiled, snuggling into the warmth of Fuji's embrace. They looked up, it was midnight, and Fuji looked at him, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," Fuji murmured, into the boy's soft locks.

"Merry Christmas love, lets head home, shall we? I did promise you some fun," Ryoma suggested playful, peeking Fuji's interest, hands intertwined they headed to their apartment, where they would no doubt be having the night of their life.


End file.
